


hold the harmony (breathe)

by engmaresh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, Multi, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/engmaresh
Summary: Of course their ship crashed. Of course there’s a blizzard, with no hope for immediate help. But they’ve got blankets, food, and well, each other.In which Anakin and Padme invite Obi-Wan into their bed blanket fort.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emperess Amidala (Twird96)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twird96/gifts).



Padme, resourceful as ever, had managed to find a portable heater in one of the freighter’s holds, and procured every foil blanket and scrap of cloth she could find in the ship. While Obi-Wan coded and sent off a scrambled emergency message that would hopefully remain undetected by the Separatists for the next couple of days, Anakin cobbled together a spare heat lamp with the contents of an ancient oil can, the rusted drum of a spare thermal exhaust and whatever odds and end he’d managed to scour from the  _Hawkbat_ ’s incredibly battered toolkit.

“Let’s hope that doesn’t blow up,” Obi-Wan remarked as he walked into the common room and saw Anakin attempt to light it.

“We’ll die warm,” Anakin snarked back, but held his breath anyway as he carefully lit the wick. The flame flickered and wavered at first before it caught. They waited for another minute, and when nothing fell apart or blew up, Anakin blew out the flame.

“Let’s hope we don’t have to use it anyway,” he said, picking it up and carrying to the table.

“Once the blizzard clears we should try make it to the capital. There’s bound to be ship we can hire to get back into Republic space.”

Anakin raised a skeptical eyebrow at that, though he chose not to comment. Oh, he had no doubt that they’d survive one of Ando Prime’s infamous blizzards, and that they’d be able to find their way to Elessa. But things always became complicated once other parties became involved. Considering their past escapades, he wouldn’t be surprised to find Hondo here, in another of the galaxy’s “wretched hives of scum and villainy” as Obi-Wan sometimes called them (somewhat fondly too, depending on what planet the hive happened to be).

Padme had dragged in the thin mattresses from the  _Hawkbat_ ’s two cramped sleeping bunks and laid them out of the floor of the common area. A foil blanket had been laid over them, and on top of that, Obi-Wan’s robe.

“So…” said Anakin, staring down at the…bed? He wasn’t quite sure what his wife was aiming for here, but he didn’t feel ready for sleep, even if it was the best way to wait out the storm. Though the  _Hawkbat_  was insulated like all ships were, she was old, and the engine had died, leaving them with no heat. Landing smack-dab in the middle of a blizzard hadn’t helped, and Padme had suggested bunking down for the next few hours.

He looked around the bare walls of the ship’s common area. Force, but he missed  _Twilight_ , though he wasn’t going to say that aloud in Obi-Wan’s presence. The ship may have been a garbage heap, but it may well have been a newly minted Nabooan cruiser compared to the  _Hawkbat_.

“Anakin?”

He snapped out of his reverie. “What, yes?”

“Are you all right?” asked Obi-Wan. His hand closed over Anakin’s shoulder and squeezed.

“I’m fine. Just thinking. And where’s Padme?”

“Over here,” she said, emerging from the back of the ship. “I found this in the hold. Help me fix this up.” She was holding a large folded square of tarp.

Anakin took it from her. It was incredibly heavy, and when unfolded it spanned almost the entire room. “What are you going to do with this?” Obi-Wan asked her, stroking his chin.

“Help me with this end,” she told him, climbing onto the bench. “Anakin, please pin down the other to the floor.”

“Hey Artoo, over here,” he called to the astromech, who had been sulking in a corner ever since the crash. Anakin was sure the little droid blamed himself for it.

“C’mon, Artoo,” he said as the droid trundled over with a mournful whistle. “Don’t be sad. You were right, I shouldn’t have trusted that sleemo when he said that the compensator would last us a year.”

Beeps, whistles and a loud shriek.

“Well, at least I got a good price for it!”

More shrieking.

“Stop judging me and help me pin this tarp down!”

Another baleful whistle, but Artoo obligingly rolled over the ends of the tarp Anakin had been holding down, pinning it in place. Grabbing the toolkit and the spare heater he had made, he placed them on the tarp on either side of the droid to further hold it in place. With Padme and Obi-Wan having pinned the other end to the hull above the bench, the effect was a triangle of tarp that formed a tent across half the common room, with enough unpinned extra material to form flaps on either side of it. It would do to keep the heat in for now.

“What do you think?” he said, gesturing at his handiwork.

“I’m sure Rex would weep with pride,” Obi-Wan muttered, while Padme just squinted and shrugged before saying, “It’ll do.”

Anakin deflated a little, only to notice his breath emerge in a little puff of fog. It was quickly getting colder, even in the ship.

“We should probably get in there,” he said, and Padme and Obi-Wan both nodded, looking chilled.

“Don’t we each get our own blanket?” Anakin waved at mound of cloth Padme had piled at her feet.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Anakin,” said Padme, lifting one of the flaps. “We’re cuddling. It would be more efficient to share body heat. Now get in. You’re in the middle, you’re the warmest.”

“And how do you know that?” Anakin grumbled as he crawled onto their makeshift pallet, the foil making crinkling sounds under his hands and knees. “It’s not like you and Obi-Wan–”

“We’ve snuggled,” she said, smiling a little while the tips of Obi-Wan’s ears went red.

“What?” Anakin spun around to face them. “When?”

His wife and best friend exchanged looks. “After Mandalore,” Obi-Wan said heavily, not quite meeting his gaze.

“I– Obi-Wan…”

“It’s all right, Anakin.” He gave him a small, if sad, smile. “They had you back in the Outer Rim, and–” he broke off with a shrug.

Anakin frowned, then patted the blanket next to him. “Well then, time to make up for it. Get down here, old man.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but Anakin knew he was grateful for dropping the subject. He passed Anakin the heater, before crawling under flap and settling down on Anakin’s left. With their backs against the bench and the heater placed in the narrow end of their improvised tent, it was almost cozy.

“Padme?”

“Coming,” she said. The flap on his free side opened and a large bundle of cloth appeared, consisting of his robe, Padme’s cold weather cloak, the blankets from the bunks and another foil blanket. “Distribute those properly,” she said, leaving him and Obi-Wan to untangle the mess.

After some muttered swearing and Obi-Wan’s elbow to his face, they managed to get the blankets in some semblance of order. Padme’s hand appeared again, this time with a bag of ration packs (Anakin dumped them on the seat behind his head) and finally she herself crawled through the flap, snuggling under Anakin’s arm and pulling the layers of blankets and robes up to her neck.

“This is actually kind of nice,” she said, and Anakin had to agree. Obi-Wan and Padme radiated warmth on either side of him, and with the yellowish glow of the heater, the effect was quite homey. He put his left arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, and felt him relax, muscles loosening and his usually perfect posture slumping a little. Under his blankets, Anakin wriggled down a little so that he could rest his head on the older man’s shoulder.

“This wasn’t how I imagined you joining us, Obi-Wan,” said Padme with a smile, and Anakin could feel her hand creep under the blanket and over his lap to take Obi-Wan’s.

“Yes, I believe I was promised an actual bed. With pillows.”

Anakin laughed. “Padme’s bed has lots of pillows, I promise.”

Obi-Wan shifted, and Anakin felt his free hand slide behind his back, before chilly fingers curled into the hairs at the base of his neck. He shivered.

“Your hand is cold, Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan smirked. “You’ll warm it up.”

Padme giggled, and smothered her laughter in Anakin’s neck. He felt another hand, smaller and to his right, slide under the back of his tunic and rest in the small of his back.

“Not you too, Padme,” he complained. “What I am to you both, a heater?”

“A snuggly heater,” said Padme, curling into him. Under the blankets, she threw a leg over his.

“You are very warm,” Obi-Wan agreed. He too was pressed close, his leg a line of warmth against Anakin’s own.

“This is what I’ve been reduced to,” Anakin said mournfully. “An attractive space heater.”

From outside the tent, Artoo gave a cackling whistle.

“Still better than you!” Anakin rebutted. “You almost set me on fire that time.”

He felt a warm puff of air against his neck as Obi-Wan groaned. “I do not want to know.” They sat in comfortable silence for a while. The combination of their body heat and the warmth from the heater soon filled the enclosed space created by the tarp, and he began to drowse.

“So is this what it’s like being with you two?” Obi-Wan suddenly spoke up. “A lot of orders, talking and your droid in the corner giving a performance review?”

Padme snorted. “Leave Artoo out of this,” Anakin muttered.

“Well, there’s usually proper heating,” she said.

“Proper food,” Anakin added.

“A proper bed,” said Padme, and in his lap he felt her guide Obi-Wan’s hand she’d been holding around his waist.

“Sounds tempting,” Obi-Wan said, his voice warm. His hand slipped away from Anakin’s nape and joined her other in the small of Anakin’s back. Anakin felt his mouth turn dry as he watched them lean forward and kiss right in front of him.

“Hey, what about me?”

“Don’t be impatient, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan once he and Padme pulled apart. He pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and to his brow, while Padme nuzzled against his neck. He was caught within the circle of their arms, and for the first time in a very long time, the feeling of being in constant freefall dissipated.  

Anakin tightened his arms around their shoulders and curled his toes in contentment. “Hey, later, before we head off to Elessa…we should do some proper warming up, y’know what I mean?”

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _No More Runnin_ by Animal Collective.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [hold the harmony (breathe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541778) by [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre)




End file.
